1. Field
Embodiments relate to a bus bar holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increased use of gasoline vehicles, vehicle exhaust gases, which include various harmful substances e.g., nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide due to incomplete combustion, hydrocarbon, etc., have created a very serious pollution problem. Furthermore, due to the steady depletion of fossil fuels, much research has been conducted on the development of next-generation energy sources and electric-powered vehicles. In this regard, traveling distances of an electric-powered vehicle depend on the performance of its battery. A battery may not be able to supply enough electric energy to guarantee that an electric-powered vehicle travels a sufficient distance. In the case of a vehicle that uses a fossil fuel, e.g., gasoline, light oil, or gas, the vehicle may be quickly resupplied with fuel at a gas station. However, in the case of an electric-powered vehicle, a significant amount of time may be required to recharge a battery, even if recharge stations are established. The time elapsed for charging a battery is a problem that has to be solved for commercialization of electric-powered vehicles. Therefore, improvement of battery performance is considered as the most important issue in relation to the development of electric-powered vehicles.